A child born of time and era
by sakura003
Summary: Inuyasha is a great half demon and Kagome is a average teenage girl. How will they cope with this new addition
1. Chapter 1: The taking

Hey everyone

This is my first Inuyasha story so go easy on me. This is the beginning of a story that coulkd go many ways. So sit back and enjoy as the story unfolds

**Disclaimer:** As always don't own inuyasha

Chapter one: Introduction

The earth was bare.

The sun never shone.

The air reeked of death and blood.

A human mother cloaked in a black veil ran through the black abyss.

Panic and fear coursed throughout her body, not only for her own safety but for the safety of the child which she clung to in her hands.

Chasing her was a demon; a very dangerous demon.

With a powerful demonic aura and a lust for blood and power, this demon had devastated the world with its pure evil desires.

As she ran, she began to cry at the realization that she was no match for this monster.

She looked at her helpless child sleeping in her arms and gave it one final kiss before completing her mission.

Stopping in mid flight, the women turned around quickly to face the oncoming demon.

The monster's expression changed into an evil, despicable smile as it landed ten feet away from her.

As it slowly approached, the demon physical appearance could be seen.

With the same red Kimono as he always wore, the same silver long hair and the same twitching white ears he looked almost normal until the eyes of the beast could be seen.

No passion, no life, no soul, just a love for bloodshed shone in his deep red eyes.

The women looked at the demon with no remorse, speaking its name like a master would speak to its dog.

"Inuyasha!"

At this Inuyasha just laughed; a cold, hard laugh.

"You haven't talked to me like that for year's girl. In these times, it's rare to find somebody, human or demon with spirit left…"

He lifted his hand and cracked his knuckles

"…. and I will have fun breaking it"

Inuyasha leaped into the air with his claws starched out wide.

The women barley got out of the way.

The child in her arms woke up and began to cry.

This stopped Inuyasha in his spot.

The smile on his face widened as the women's expression turned to pure fear.

"You brought the child. Give her to me she's mine."

The woman saw this small chance and grasped it with all her might

"No! She's going to a better place and you're going to help..."

With that, the woman took the dagger out from her cloak and charged at Inuyasha.

Such a surprising move, Inuyasha stood still as she dug the blade into his stomach then leaped away.

Inuyasha stumbled back a few paces but quickly regained his positioning.

"Ha! You think that will hurt me think again"

The woman had no time to loose.

She wiped the blood from the dagger onto the child's forehead.

"Please I ask time and space, take this child from this place, take her to a time far from here take her to a hand that will hold her dear. From the blood of her mother and father, take her now"

Inuyasha came flying through the air; with his claws out wide he slashed the woman across the back instantly killing her.

The woman landed on the ground with the child still in her arms.

Inuyasha shrugged

"That was easy. Now where is that stupid kid?"

Inuyashas question was quickly answered at the screaming of the child from under the arm of her dead mother.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to the child and knelt down beside it.

"Don't worry little one, I will make it all better"

Inuyasha reached for the child.

A trickle of the woman's blood began to flow from her back just as Inuyasha had his hands on the child.

The blood reached the child before Inuyasha picked her up.

With a flash of white light, the child disappeared from the stop it laid.

Inuyasha was stunned.

_So close _he thought.

His hands shook as she stared at the corpse at his feet.

Clenching his fists he yelled as loud as he could

"DAMN YOU KAGOME!"


	2. Chapter 2: The finding

Hey everyone,

Man I should have mentioned that chapter one was in the future. I mean Inuyasha's future and I guess Kagome's past. Maybe! Ahhh I don't know it's something like that. So my point is that this is the time in which the Inuyasha series is set so.

Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid day and the sun shone down on the group as they walked along an old, dusty road.

Sango and Miroku led the pack, discussing Miroku's next despicable act that finds them a place to stay.

Kagome followed closely with Shippo in her arms.

Inuyasha tailed behind; not really interesting in what the others were talking about.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha who was had his head in the clouds.

Kagome rolled her eyes before talking

"What are you thinking about?"

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air "It's none of your business anyway ….."

Inuyasha trailed off when a scent in the air hit his nose.

Kagome's dwelling anger subsided when she saw the concern on Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?"

This stopped Miroku and Sango who both turned around.

Inuyasha's nose was still in the air.

"It's….. a demon pup…..but…"

"A demon pup!" Kagome's surprise couldn't be hidden

"It's alone" Inuyasha faced the direction in which the scent was coming from

"Alone!" Kagome voice portrayed her worry "we should….HEY!"

Inuyasha ran off without them.

He dashed through the trees, feeling a strange pull towards the scent.

As Inuyasha got closer he could hear the pup's cry getting louder and louder.

Breaking through the trees, he found himself in a clearing.

The clearing was unusually perfect

The grass was really green and the sky was a beautiful light blue.

To the edge of the clearing sat the object of his obsession.

Inuyasha slowly and quietly walked up to it.

The child was covered by a stained blanket which reeked of blood.

Inuyasha covered his nose with his arm before lifting the blanket.

At the site of the child, Inuyasha instantly stumbled back falling on his backside.

Not only was the scent of the child completely overwhelmed by the blood but its appearance was shocking.

Inuyasha shook off the smell of blood and crawled back up to the child determined to at lease smell its scent.

Once near the child, Inuyasha tried again to get its scent.

But it was no good, the blood reeked and it completely covered any other smell.

"Inuyasha when I get my hands on you I'll…"

Kagome's voice could be heard coming from the opposite end of the clearing.

Kagome pushed through the trees; she could feel a really big sit coming on for Inuyasha.

Her anger subsided at the site of the clearing and the crying of a demon pup.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo followed closely behind; stopping in their tracks the same as Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around to see them standing there.

He quickly got up but stayed still.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

Their eyes met for a second as if exchanging a silent language which they could fully understand themselves.

Even though Kagome was human she could still smell the strong scent of fresh blood on the child.

Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at Kagome

"Well, aren't you going to pick it up!"

She let that comment slide since she was going to do that anyway.

Kagome bent down to pick up the child and had notice the same thing that Inuyasha did.

The child's appearance was unusually familiar.

It had short silver hair with black tips and highlights.

Its ears were black and its eyes where a beautiful deep brown.

Kagome picked the crying demon pup up.

Kagome stood up to face Inuyasha.

He met her eyes quickly before looking at the child again.

"It needs a bath" Inuyasha rubbed his nose, trying to get the scent out.

The child had calmed down in Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled "Well then I guess we need to find a spring"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you liked my story, have any questions or have any ideas for the story drop me a line K.

Till next time

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: the discovery

Hey everyone,

Thankyou so much for all the reviews. I guess the pressures on to make this chapter better huh! I attempted to make the descriptions a little more in depth this time so tell me how I did.

Well better get on with the chapter

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soothing sound of the fresh water, waterfall could be heard throughout the valley.

The spring that flowed from the waterfall was crystal clear and warm.

It was surrounded by rocks which provided privacy for both Kagome and Sango as they took their bath with the child.

Luckily, Kagome had brought some soap and shampoo with her from her era.

Sango closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm water while Kagome attempted to clean the pup but with little luck.

The child was more interested in playing with the soap then getting washed by it.

Kagome sighted.

Sango opened her eyes.

"Where do you think she came from?"

Kagome looked up from the child

"I don't know but I'm guessing something bad must have happened to her parents since she had blood all over her and none of it was hers"

Sango swam over to where Kagome attempted to wash the pup again.

"Do you think she's an orphan?"

"Maybe, I mean what mother would leave their child in the middle of nowhere like that"

Sango and Kagome watched as the demon pup played with the bar of soup.

The pup bit the soup only to discover the disgusting taste which made the pup through the soup into the water and stick its tongue out.

Kagome smiled softy with warmth and concern for the child

"How could any mother just abandon their child? What could have happened to her?"

This time it was Sango's turn to sigh.

"I don't know…..but don't you find her appearance a little familiar?"

Kagome heart stopped. Her blood ran cold. How could she not notice that the child looked similar to Inuyasha and maybe even ….? No! It didn't look…..like….her…no! It didn't…. It couldn't….

Kagome turned to face Sango who was waiting for an answer.

She smiled a fake smile.

"No"

Although Sango didn't believe her, she let it go reasoning that maybe Kagome didn't want to think about it.

Sango nodded.

Kagome's blood flowed back to normal and her bright red face begun to fade.

"I'm going to see how the guys are doing"

Sango stood up and dried herself off.

Kagome blankly stared at Sango then realized she was in the spring by herself.

"Wait for me" She yelled

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at camp, Miroku had set up a camp fire and he was presently restocking it.

Shippo had ransacked through Kagome's bag and found marshmallows which he was roasting on the fire.

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch not too far away. His thoughts scatted. He could slowly smell the child's scent as Kagome washed her. He couldn't understand how this could have happened. The child's scent was way too familiar. Its aroma's too common. Starring at the night sky he lost himself in his thoughts.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha then back to Miroku who continued to stock the fire.

"Inuyasha can be so stubborn sometimes. Did you see the way he ignored Kagome the whole way here. He can be really childish sometimes"

Miroku nodded and was about to reply when the sound of rustling could be heard in the bushes.

Miroku turn around, Shippo stopped in the middle of eating his cooked marshmallow and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

From the trees walked Sango and Kagome who was holding the child.

"Sango Kagome did you ladies enjoy your bath?"

Miroku stood up from tending to the fire.

"It was fine thank you"

Sango walked over to the fire and sat down.

Kagome walked over to the tree where Inuyasha sat.

"Can you pick up a scent from the pup now? She's clean"

Inuyasha didn't respond

"Can you try please it would be nice if we could find her mother tomorrow"

Inuyasha still didn't say anything.

"Come down from there"

Inuyasha's ears twitched "No"

"Yes!" Kagome began to get annoyed

"No!"

"SIT BOY!"

The tree branch broke as Inuyasha's beaded necklace brought him face first to the ground.

"Ouch" He sat up and rubbed his face

Kagome walked over to where he now sat.

"Please Inuyasha, help me find her mother"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her eye's pleaded to him.

He stood up. "I can't smell anything which is remotely similar to it now leave me alone."

Inuyasha jumped up into the tree again, resting on a different branch.

Kagome sighed and joined the rest of the group by the fire.

Nightfall came. Sango slept with Shippo since Kagome had to sleep with the pup. Miroku slept soundly on the other side of the raging fire.

Inuyasha was the only one still awake.

He felt bad for lying to Kagome. He was still trying to comprehend the child's scent, appearance and the way they found her.

Why did we find her? There are many demons who would love to eat a defenseless demon pup.

Why was she covered on blood? When there was no sign of a struggle in the clearing they found her in.

Something didn't add up about the child but yet he still felt an erg to protect her.

Inuyasha looked at the sleeping Kagome.

_I have to tell her _he thought

Jumping down from the tree, Inuyasha slowly snuck up to where Kagome and the child were sleeping.

"Kagome, Kagome" he whispered

She didn't respond

"Kagome! Wake up" He shook her a little, waking her from her slumber.

Turning around to see who had woken her, she quickly discovered two bright yellow eyes in her face no more than a few centimeters away.

"Inuyasha? It's late what do you want?"

His intense stare made her yawn and sit up.

"The scent from the brat….."

Kagome's eyes opened wide "Can you smell her mother around?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to look at the sleeping pup in her arms

"I think I….."

Kagome attention was totally on what Inuyasha was saying "What is it?"

"I think it's your child….."

Kagome's heart stopped again. The colour faded from her face.

She shook her head.

"No! That can't be! It's a demon pup you said so yourself. I'm no demon"

Inuyasha screwed his face up and shut his eyes

"Will you let me finish!"

His expression was very unusual for him.

He looked annoyed (that's normal) but he also looked almost scared

"I think it's yours and mine. There I said now leave me alone!"

Inuyasha got up and walked back over to the tree. He was going to climb it but sat underneath it instead.

Kagome was in shock. What did this mean? What could have made him say that?

She sighed, not ready to deal with this.

Kagome got up out of her sleeping bag.

Holding the child close to her body, she walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha turned his face away, refusing to look at either the pup or Kagome.

She smiled gently and laid down next to him, still comforting the sleeping pup.

Inuyasha looked at the too sleeping.

He also smiled and laid down behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her and the child.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha

"Promise me everything will be ok?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes and relaxed.

"It will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.

Im hoping to update soon but I have exams next week so it might be a little hard.

Untill next time

Bye


	4. Chapter 4: babies cry!

Hey everyone,

Sorry it has taken me so long to put up the next chapter. Not going to bore you with my excuses.Thank you to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are) and yes I have a name for the pup i just don't know it yet.It will be in the next chapter i promise. This chapter isn't great but the next one will be better. No more talking! (i do that alot)

Enjoy

PS. excuse all spelling cause i tend to think more than i write. lol

* * *

Inuyasha sleepy opened his eyes to catch the first rays of morning light.

The sun shone through the trees, lighting up the campsite.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo slept peacefully besides a burnt out campfire.

He attempted to get up when he remembered who was sleeping besides him.

Inuyasha looked down to find a sleeping Kagome holding close a demon pup, fidgeting in her arms.

He slowly and gently released Kagome from his grip and got up.

The pup looked up at him with a puppy dog face asking to be picked up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before bending down to pick her up.

He stared at the wriggling pup in his arms.

_Where did you come from? Why are you here?_ He though as he walked down to the stream to watch the sun rise.

He sat down at the edge of a small stream trickling down from the mountains.

He placed the now giggling pup on the ground next to him while he splashed water on his face.

The sun rose from the west making the water glisten as small fish swam by.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the helpless pup looking straight back at him.

_What happened to you? Where did you come? Are you even real? I mean Kagome and I…? We haven't?_ Inuyasha shook his head _Anyway I think I would remember her being pregnant. Maybe you're not mine and Kagome's? Then why do you smell like us? Why do you look like her? Why are you here?_

Inuyasha's thoughts where interrupted by the sounding of crying.

He had completely zoned out that he forgot that the kid was still with him.

He picked the pup up and held her in his arms.

She continued to cry and Inuyasha began to get annoyed.

"What do you want?" He said as he stood up.

The crying began to mutate into unworldly screaming.

Inuyasha held the pup at arms length

He had no idea what to do. A worried look formed on his face as he attempted to calm the pup down.

"Come on kid!….. What's the matter?….. Stop crying you'll wake the others"

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned around to find a half asleep Kagome in front of a yawning Sango, a tired Miroku and a sleepy Shippo.

"It won't shut up. It's hurting my ears"

Kagome quickly walked over to Inuyasha and took the pup from him.

The pup quieted down a little but continued to cry.

"What's the matter?" Her gentle voice calmed the pup down even further.

She squirmed around in Kagome's arms; her eyes were still full of tears.

Kagome lifted her head to face her friends "you know what? I bet she's hungry"

The thought hadn't occurred to any of them.

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Well good luck with that. A demon pup will only drink milk from its mother. Since she's not here I guess she will starve."

"Inuyasha don't say that! We'll find someway to feed her"

Miroku lifted a finger in suggestion "I have an idea! What if we go and see Lady Kaeda. She will know how to feed her and she might be able to find her mother"

Sango spoke up "I think that's a great idea Kaeda will know what to do"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked back at him with a worried look.

Inuyasha quickly turned away with his arms still crossed "whatever"

Sango clapped her hands together "then it's settled; we will head back to the village to see Kaeda"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "fine"

It was late morning by the time they set off. Kagome had some powered milk in her bag. She made it up and tried to give it to the pup. It wiggled and refused to drink it. Inuyasha had laughed at her attempt which ended in a sit.

The sun's rays blazed down on the companions. The dusty road seemed to be drier than normal and there was no sign of any clouds in the sky.

The group marched onward. Shippo and Kilala were taking a nap in the basket on Kagome's bike while Sango pushed it.

Miroku led the pack on a steady lookout for potential danger

Kagome dragged behind the group trying to cover the child from the sun.

The pup wouldn't stop fussing and howling. It didn't matter what Kagome did, the pup wouldn't settle and she didn't blame it; the pup was hungry, hot and tried.

Inuyasha saw she was struggling and fell back to help her.

He took the pup from her and tried his best to calm it down.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his attempt.

She had never seen him act this way before.

Inuyasha flicked a quick glare at her daring her to continue laughing

She stopped when he managed to get her to settle a little.

"Inuyasha what you said last night" Kagome asked quietly, trying to avoid Miroku or Sango over hearing.

"I've been thinking and I know that it's impossible. We haven't done…..I mean we don't….. I would remember being pregnant and I would know if I have a kid"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her "don't you think I know that! But the kid reeks of our scent how else can you explain it?" His voice was as shallow as hers

"Well, maybe you're wrong? Maybe it's just a scent that smells like us"

Inuyasha got mad "My nose works perfectly thank you besides I am never wrong"

Miroku and Sango heard the two arguing and turned around.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Sango excursion could be heard in her voice.

They both looked at Sango and Miroku. Their expressions clearly showed frustration and annoyance.

Then they faced each other again. Kagome and Inuyasha were only inches apart. Kagome's anger faded when she realized how close she was to him.

She let out a small scream and pushed him away forgetting he was holding onto the pup.

Inuyasha feel to the ground, landing on his behind.

The sudden jolt woke the baby up and she began to cry again.

"Kagome, Look what you did."

"It's not my fault, you're the klutz"

Inuyasha's face turned red with angry. He quickly got up still holding the crying child.

"You are so lucky we are almost at the village"

"What did you say…. "

Miroku waved his arms in the air. "Now now you two, look Kaeda's village is right over that hill. Let's go and see if she can feed the kid so we can get some quiet ok"

Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and crossed his arms "whatever"

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think

Till next time

Bye!


End file.
